Burning Hearts
by Volkner9695
Summary: Ash disappeared almost five years ago sending everyone's lives into chaos and now a new champion of the Orre region has been crowned, only, the new champion is hiding his identity calling himself, Mera Mask, This new champion is having a tournament sending the whole world into chaos. Now what's going to happen when ash comes home, and why did he? #Colosseumshipping #Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Flashback)

"Hey, Pikachu are you alright? I know it's hot, but I'm sure its not too far now! Who am I Kidding all there is this one stretch of rode for as far as I can see, we don't dare leave the rode though not here at least."

"Pikapi"

The mysterious trainer in a Black cloak looked out into the vast abyss, the shear heat from the road and sand was making the light refract and look like waves were coming off of the ground. The slight breeze made the hot sand drift over the road in spots and dry weeds blow across the hills of sand on ether side of road as far as the eye could see, not even wild pokemon could be seen in the seemingly endless stretch of dessert.

"pikachu how long have we been walking like this? It feels like days, well that's sort of accurate I guess it has been three days now." the trainer Gasped

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu responded hoarsely

"Well I should know better after all these years, but please Pikachu, please, I need you to go into your pokeball there is no reason you need to be out here with me!" The trainer pleaded

"Pikapi!" Pikachu sighed

"Figured. Well, if your going to stay out here with me then I think I'll take a brake and sssiiit," the trainer tried to finish, however his body gave out as he fell face first into the concreate and sand.

"Pi Pikapi!" Pikachu Exclaimed

The trainer heard a rumbling and a voice that seemed so far away like a far cry in the wind, but suddenly he felt himself being sat up, as he opened his eyes he saw the face of a worried young trainer wearing a long blue coat and metallic sunglasses. Shortly after, the darkness took him, but he thought he could hear the roar of an engine and a female voice begging him to hold on.

* * *

(Narration)

Hi my name's May and I'm a Pokemon coordinator, well I use to be anyway. About four and a half years ago, I thought I had everything I had ever wanted, but I was wrong. I had just finished traveling around the Johto Region and I was so proud of myself I was 13 and had come in second in the Grand Festival I didn't win, but I was happy plus the person that placed first had asked me out on a date and things were going great. I had a best friend and we talked about everything we could, sometimes all night, talking to Ash every chance I had was something I looked forward to, But my "Boyfriend" at the time got possessive, he didn't even want me entering contests anymore much less talk to Ash, it was around this time that Ash stopped answering my calls I just thought that he had finally gone on an adventure and he would call me soon with lots of stories to tell me. Months went by and I had gotten tired of Drew's controlling attitude, besides that we didn't even get along so I broke it off. In the mean time Ash hadn't called not even once and I missed him so much. I decided to head to Pallet Town to find out what his problem was, "maybe we could go on another journey together to fix whatever I did". I never expected to find out what I did, Ash was missing. Ash had left 2 years before I got there and hadn't been home since, he had stopped calling, stopped answering, and he stopped visiting around the time I had started dating Drew. I called my parents and my brother Max to tell them the news and obviously they were all distraught my brother more then my parents, he had seen Ash as a role model and was upset the moment Ash had stopped calling, but none of us had taken him seriously, I guess I should have, I told my parents that I was going to stay in Pallet town to look after Ash's mom and to help try to find him, I went over to talk to Delia and she asked if I was staying, her face was drained of all color and it looked as if she had lost so much weight that if she went outside she would have blow away, I decided that I would stay in Pallet until my best friend came home where he belonged for his mom's sake, for my sake, so we could talk like we use to. Ash's mom begged me to stay with her until I left, I agreed and I ended up staying in Ash's room, his badges sparkled along the wall possibly the only clean thing in the whole room, but at the very least his room still smelled like him and his Pikachu. I have lived with Ash's mom since that day, two and a half years ago waiting, searching, praying.

* * *

(Professor Oak's lab)

Gary stared into the TV like a corpse his mind reeling he had heard that Misty would be on in front of the gym in Cerulean city, but the last thing he expected was something like this.

"Gramps come quick you've got to see this, is it even possible!" Gary shouted

"Yes, Yes I'm coming what is?" Professor Oak stated calmly

"Gramps you have to watch this" Gary hastily stuttered

Shocked by his usually calm and collected grandson's enthusiasm Samuel Oak quickly took a seat on the old couch in his labs lobby and he began closely watching the news.

* * *

(Breaking News)

"Good evening everyone, tonight we have breaking news from the Orre Region. As of Ten this evening a new Champion of the Pokemon Colosseum has been crowned and based on Colosseum rules the champion of the Colosseum is also raining champion of the Orre Region and as such has been crowned a pokemon master for life as of Ten pm yesterday fortunately we were able to get an exclusive interview with the new champion, unfortunately he didn't say much, but you'll have to see the footage for yourself to believe what he did say. Here we go fokes!" a reporter said excitedly

"Mr. champion we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" a female reporter asked

"NO! I'm not taking any interviews!" the cloaked champion in the mask spat

"But sir surely there is something you wish to say to aspiring new trainers out there or possibly to the more experienced?!" The Reporter pleaded

"Actually there is something I would like to say, to all you trainers out there, my name is Mera Mask and here's my challenge to you! In 6 months time I'll be hosting a tournament comprised of 50 skilled trainers from around the world with hundreds of people around to watch if you are invited please do enter the completion and test your skills and as a reward you will receive not only a chance to battle me but also a silver trophy embroidered with Rainbow feathers. Until then, the Colosseum will be closed, thank you and good evening. Come Pikachu!" the new champion exclaimed

"Pika" his pokemon happily replied

As Mera Mask finished his mask, which seemed to be a mask of a vulpix that didn't look quite right seemed to come to life, it glowed a deep red and black that looked as if the mask was on fire, shimmering a brilliant shade of red that made it seem as if you could almost reach through the tv to burn your hand on the shear heat of the magnificent flame. With that he was gone and the Report was finished.

* * *

(Back to Gary)

"Sorry Gramps, I guess not, that pikachu looked and acted just like Ash's so I got excited, but there's no way that was Ash, he would never act like that no mater what, that's just not what Ash is all about. Still what a declaration I wonder who will be invited and where it will take place and moreover I wonder how powerful a trainer that Mera Mask is?" Gary stated as though he were just defeated

Professor Oak just sat there his face seemed to loose all of it's color in the light and he looked as if he was trying to solve all of his questions he had ever had during his research, all at once, and the shear amount of knowledge was about to make his brain explode and to top it all off he hadn't heard Gary at all, not even a little bit.

"Ummm?! Earth to Gramps."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gary what was that you said? I wasn't paying any attention." the professor added quickly

"Well Jeez Gramps, never mind then, it's not important," Gary laughed sarcastically

[But still] Gary thought

[There is something that is important to note, that guy, he's the new champion of Orre, however that name, Mera Mask, he wants to be called "Burn Mask"? What a strange guy especially with the way he hides his identity, but from what I've heard about that place I'm actually not surprised, it seems to be full of strange people. I wonder if Misty saw all of that? I think I'll go call her and find out,]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A week later)

"Hey Daddy what's up?" May asked her father on the other line of the phone

"May, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but we have some news about Ash, or at least, we think it's him, we aren't sure as of yet," Norman quickly murmured

Upon hearing her Dad's words May felt as though the whole world had been given to her to carry on her shoulders, she would have dropped the phone if it wasn't for the fact that her dad continued talking.

"Earlier when I was training in the gym, I happened to look out the window and noticed two men outside by the green house. I went to investigate, but by the time I got there they were gone. Fortunately I happened to go look at the security cameras we had installed in case of thieves, since I was interested in what they were doing and I had quite the shock,"

"W...what did you see?"

"One of the guys looked a little like Ash, we don't know for sure yet so there's no reason for you to up and rush over here, but even your mom said that she thought that he could be Ash,"

"I..is that so"

May's hands were shaking by this point, even so May continued

"Dad, can you describe what he looked like, Just in case he comes home, so I can recognize him right away."

"I can do better than that. Do you still have that printer set up with the phone?"

"Yes, I do"

"Good, I'll Just send a picture of him taken by the security system then, it should be there by the time we get off the phone, I love you dear and I hope that this pans out for you." Norman Said with a twinge of sadness"

"I love you to Dad"

* * *

(Behind the Pettleburg Gym)

"Max, I had my reasons, I didn't leave just because I felt like it, you know?"

"You could have at least let everyone know you were alive, your mom maybe? Or better yet maybe you could have told my sister where you were, did you ever think about how she felt? Do you have any idea how upset she was, how often she cried because she thought she might have done something to upset you, and then she finds out you were missing the whole time, you have no idea how upset she was. We didn't even know if you were alive or dead!" Max shouted

"Well first of all your sister was fine she had Drew last time I checked, and second of all I only remember being lost for one week not five years, I was...busy, I had, things to do, now will you tell me where May is or not?"

"Look, you show up out of the blue with someone I don't know, run away from my dad, and then demand to see my sister and expect to get answers? You know I've always been a fan of yours Ash, but I'm going to want an explanation you left without a word to anyone, and for the record, May and Drew broke up a long time ago, like years ago. As for where she is, she is back in Pallet waiting for you to come home. Idiot! I thought that if you were here then you would have already gone home, but I guess That isn't the case." Max sighed

"Thanks Max, I guess I have no choice, looks like I'm headed home. Oh and this is my best friend Wes! We met...a while ago" Ash added

"It's really nice to meet you Max, but Ash if we are going to Pallet Town we should probably go soon, especially if we don't want Rui to murder us, which she will if she finds out that we spent this much time here and produced no results other than information."

* * *

"Haha, your right about that, we had better go, we've left her in Littleroot with Pikachu long enough, be seeing you Max, oh and if you don't mind could you let your sister know we are coming or something, Rui would kill us if we got on another ship for nothing, take care." Ash stated as they left, leaving Max with just a wave as they vanish down the street."

* * *

"Ash, wait up," Max shouted after the two men on motorcycles, to no avail "Damn it, those two are so fast, and I call shenanigans, how come they get to drive vehicles, there's no way I could keep up with motorbikes, I guess I should go call May, but why is he so obsessed with finding my sister."

(Professor Oaks Lab)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRAMPS!" Gary exclaimed

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, but please you can't tell the others, he made me promise, it's bad enough that I've told you, but if anyone else found out, he would never forgive me!" Oak pleaded

"I guess I understand why he did it, I'm happy for him, but why disappear the way he did?"

"Well that is a little more complicated"

"How could things possibly get more complicated?"

"Well you see, he would never admit this and it's, very childish, but..."

* * *

(Ketchum house)

"Really Max? He's coming here? How soon? Oh my gosh you have to thank Daddy for sending me that picture, now I'll know what he looks like before he gets here!" May squealed

"Hey now, calm down sis, he could be there as early as tomorrow, and yeah I guess I'll tell Dad for you, and he has some friends coming with him so be ready for that,

I wouldn't make a big deal out of his coming home though, I don't know why but he didn't seem to keen on the idea of going home, it was more like he was just looking for you and his eyes seemed to light up when I told him about you and Drew, it was nice to see, he looked upset, Mom and Dad just looked at each other and smiled when I told them what happened, they seem to have an idea as to why he wanted to see you, but they wouldn't tell me. Sis, I have a question for you?"

May looked like she was a ripe tomato that was ready to be picked at this point from all the blushing as she answered her little brother despite him being 14 and completely oblivious to what exactly

he was saying

"Y...yes, w..what is it Max?"

"Dad said something and I was wondering, well he said, that maybe, just maybe, you could convince Ash to never disappear again, and I was wondering, please sis, if you really can convince him not to leave then!"

May quickly cut her brother off and said, "I'm not sure what Dad meant Max, but I'll do everything I can to keep him here, and if that doesn't work than I'll go with him this time to make sure he doesn't disappear again, ok Max, I promise."

"Thanks Sis"

With that, May hung up the phone and continued leaning on the wall while holding the center of her chest as if she was having trouble breathing while trying to grasp the whole concept of the conversation she had just had.

"Why does Ash want to see me?"

May pondered aloud to her self as she reached into her pocket for the photo of the two trainers that had appeared at her father's gym earlier that day

"He really has grown up hasn't he?

May began studying the picture as if she only had a few moments to take in every tiny detail of the trainer that was leaning on the side of her Dad's green house next to the gym before the photo burst into flames, The first thing she noticed was that Ash had changed his hairstyle, or maybe it was just that for the first time since they met his hair had been done so that even though it was slightly long it still looked nicely, the second thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing a hat anymore which for Ash was something she never thought she would see, the last thing she noticed was his clothes, they reminded her of someone, someone she had only seen in pictures in Ash's room next to his Sinnoh gym badges, they reminded her of Volkner the Sunnyshore gym leader, he wore a black shirt, shoes, and pants with a light Jacket over top, his pants had a chain connected to a belt loop that probably went to his wallet and he wore a belt which he used to hold up the small pouch on his waist which he used to keep his poke balls in when not in use, he held a small satchel that he probably used to hold his spare clothes in over his shoulder, and finally the last thing she noticed was that just below the collar of his open jacket on the left side was what looked like the Sunnyshore gym symbol and on closer observation she realized that it was the Sunnyshore gym's mark, but what could that mean?

"He has become so handsome in the last few years hasn't he? I wonder if he will even recognize me now, and what is up with his outfit? It looks great, but what could that symbol on his jacket mean?" May pondered aloud

* * *

(On the boat headed to Pallet Town)

Ash stood leaning on the guard rail of the ship, along with his Pikachu looking out over the ocean, lost deep in thought, while his two best friends crept up behind him.

"Are you ready Ash?" Rui asked genitally

"Yeah Ash, this is kind of a big deal, and it looks like you have a better chance then you first thought ehh buddy" Wes added with a smile

"pikapi?" Pikachu asked

"Guys, guys, I'm fine and I'm as ready I'll ever be," Ash solemnly murmured

"Haha, Ash the three of us have been friends for the last three years, and we have been together every day since then, I think we can tell by now when something is bothering you, we never brought it up, but we could see the pain in your eyes every time Wes and I kissed, every time we cuddled, every time we laughed together, we saw how you looked out into the distance as if you were looking for someone who wasn't there. I think this is going to go better then you think it will, and even if it doesn't, Wes and I see you as family, we will be here for you just in case. Oh and I think you should pick up a guitar before we get there, it might come in handy, your pretty talented on that piece of crap that Wes tries to pass for an instrument, your almost as talented playing that as you are at battling" Rui said with a wink

" Rui is right about everything as usual, except the part about my guitar being trash, of coarse, nothing escapes her gaze and I do mean nothing," Wes added fearfully

Ash never turned to face his friends, he just kept looking out to the sea, but in place of the puzzled look he was wearing up until this point, he now wore a small smile in it's place

"Thanks guys, I know all three of you will be there for me if things don't work out, and I think I'll put off buying a guitar until I find out what she says" Ash laughed

"Suit yourself," Rui joked (end of chapter 2)

* * *

 _Hey guys, if you want more, all you have to do is add a review, tell me if you liked it, give any idea's that would make the story better, anything just let me know if you want more! If you let me know those things it will make my writing better, so please if you want more let me know somehow it will speed up how fast I post new chapters, oh and this next chapter will be really mushy and then it will get cool, I promise, I plan to make this story 20 to 30 chapters so it is going to get much better_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Pallet Town the next day)

May and Delia sat on the couch waiting, it was only six in the mourning but they were so hopeful and happy nether one of them could sit still. Nether woman thought of anything except Ash,

"Mrs. Ketchum, ya know, I miss him, but I don't think I'll know what to say when he arrives, it has been so long since I've talked to him, even longer since I last saw him, what am I supposed to do, I don't know whether to tackle him for coming home, or to punch him in the face for being gone so long."

"Well I think you'll know what to do when the time comes, at least I hope you will, I'm still not sure what to do myself, I've been thinking about what to do since the day you first showed up on my door step. I still dont have the answer though."

May reached for the cup of coffee she had on the table, slowly brought it to her chest, held it with two hands, took a drink and said "I know I've told you this before but I miss Ash so much, I miss our all night talks, I miss the way he practically ran to every gym like his life depended on it, most of all I miss his smile."

Delia only smiled at May for a time,

" What! Did I say something funny?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking about two things I needed to do."

"Ok, what do you need to do, I'll help."

"Haha, I'm sorry May, but you cant really help me with one of the two things."

"I don't know about that I think I've become pretty resourceful since I've been here, remember the time I fixed the sink?'

"Fixed is a very strong word since you were the one who broke it in the first place haha."

"Oh shoot, I forgot about that..."

"May, the reason you cant help me with this task is because your the main subject of the task."

"what do you mean by that." May asked in confusion

"I mean that what I need to do is thank you for everything you've done, it mean's the world to me."

"O..Oh! It was nothing really" May exclaimed in shock while she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing

* * *

"No May, what you did was everything, but I think its about time that we go get cleaned up, after all Ash could be here any minute and we are still in our Pjs hehe." Delia said with a smile

(Narration)

Time went by for what seemed like an eternity for the two women at first it acted like every time the minute hand on the clock moved time seemed to freeze and then suddenly it seemed as if the clock's minute hand just stopped altogether and in it's place the hour hand had begun to move in it's stead. hours and hours had gone by, the sun had come and gone, it was ten in the evening and both of the ladies felt as if they were about to drop.

* * *

(10 PM)

"May, is he really coming? We've been waiting all day, it's dark out, you still think he will be here today, maybe his boat was delayed" Delia asked defeated

"He has to be here, no he will be, I just know it,"

KNOCK...KNOCK

"Ash!" they both said in unison

Both women rushed the door tripping over each other in their attempt to answer the door, but upon opening the door they were both shocked to find that it wasn't Ash but rather two people they had never met, Wes and Rui.

"Oh it's not him," May sighed in defeat

"Now May, that's not very nice, I'm sorry you see we were waiting for someone and we didn't mean to be rude, how can we help you?" Delia asked very politely

"Well you see, we were wondering, is this the kachum residence?" Wes asked

"Wait I know you, you were the guy with Ash at my dad's gym, do you know Ash? WHERE IS HE!?" May practically screamed at Wes

"Hmmm I take it your May?" Wes tried to say with confidence, however everyone there, even he himself could tell he was scared

"Hi May my name is Rui, this is my boyfriend Wes, Ash is a good friend of ours and we have been traveling together for a long time," Rui said as genitally and politely as possible

"Oh..well it's nice to meet you to Rui" May stated as she tried to get her emotions under control

"Ash has told us so much about the both of you, you could say that talking about the two of you is one of his three favorite things to do, you see the thing is Ash isn't here right now he asked us to give May a letter for him."

both women looked horrified but May still took the letter and began to read;

 _Dear May._

 _How have you been? I have two questions for you, do you want to find me? If so read the next question. Do you remember that night, I had left the pokemon center and wandered up a hill for some time to myself? I was so excited about the gym battle with Roxanne the next mourning, it was the night after you told us you weren't interested in gyms you just wanted to be in contests remember. I just couldn't sleep and I wanted some time to myself to think, I would have never expected you to come and sit next to me, but that's just what you did, you found me and we talked most of the night away while watching the night sky together, that night I told you that if you want to be a coordinator that it was alright and no one would blame you, it's ok to just be yourself, after all who else are you going to be, we talked for so long that night, but the last thing that I mentioned that night was a place by my hometown of Pallet, a place that very few knew the significance of, I told you if you wanted to be a good coordinator then you should visit there someday. One of the two things I never told you was that it's beauty could only be seen at night and the other thing, well, I'll tell you later. I'm there now, waiting if you want to find me come alone, come find me, I'll be waiting, I'll just vanish again if you bring others along and this time I wont return, so come alone, I'm not even sure if I want to be found, but I leave that decision to you this time, take your time, think it over if you need to, I'll be here watching the stars all night, like we did together long ago..._

* * *

(After May read the letter)

"Well don't leave me in suspense May, what did he have to say?" Delia pleaded

"Ash says his is outside of town, and he wants me to go meet him alone and if anyone comes with, then he will leave, permanently, I'm sorry Delia, I don't know what he could be thinking."

"Don't worry I had a feeling he might try something like this, just, May, can you make sure he comes home to stay this time, please?" Delia sighed

"I..I don't know if I can," May stuttered

"I know that you can do it, I know we just met, but from all the stuff Ash told us about you I'm more than sure you can." Rui retorted

"This young lady is right, you can do it, now when did Ash ask you to meet him?" Delia added

" Ash wants me to meet him tonight," May said as though she were unsure of herself

"Shame on him! Not giving you much time to work with, May you should go upstairs and shower, and put on some nice clothes, it couldn't hurt?" Delia said with a sinister calculating smile

"W..wait wha..why" May tried to say but she was rudely cut off

by this time Rui had caught on and desired to help out "she is right it, it couldn't hurt."

"F...fine!" May huffed as she walked off to go shower and change

"And now for the two of you, you said you have traveled with Ash for a long time correct?"

"Y...yes ma'am" Wes said in fear of the look they were getting

"Good then you both are going to come in, have some tea, and tell me EVERYTHING! Do I make myself clear?" Delia stated with rage

"Y..y...yes Ma'am!" both Wes and Rui exclaimed in fear

"Good, now I would like to get to know you two a little better, and it will be great to hear about all the adventures my son has had on his journey since he left, now I'll go start the water for some tea, in the mean time, come in and make your selves at home dears!" Delia said with a smile

* * *

 _ **Author: Hey guys I'm sorry the next chapter is taking so long, but it should be out soon, it's taking me longer then expected to finish this next chapter up, but I think it will be worth it, I'm pretty sure everyone will enjoy it, and as always, if you have any ideas let me know I might just use some of them. Oh and after the next chapter the story should take off, just be prepared for a shock or two and keep in mind the story is a rated M Romance/Adventure so it will get a little sensual and sexual, however nothing that is MA rated so just be prepared for that, I will do everything I can, to make this story as well done and fun to read as I possibly can, which of coarse means it will be very long with almost no dull moments, finally, your support is always welcome, if you enjoy the story then let me know, if you post a review or like the story or something it means a lot to me as a writer! Thanks to everyone for their support so far! (This part will be erased as soon as I finish up the next chapter, I just feel bad for taking so long, oh and I corrected "Ketchum" I only used Ash's last name once but I accidentally spelled "katchum" I'm sorry for the slip-up I was writing late into the night, like, 4am that night, and I didn't notice my mistake, which angered some people so I'm sorry for that as well)**_


End file.
